Even If I Wanted To
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: Kagome has cancer and wants to know why Inuyasha won't stay with her. Most likely a oneshot. KagomexXxInuyasha


**Yay I'm back! Ok, so I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or if I want to make it into a full blown story... I think it's probably better as a one-shot though as I can't f??k it up that way. But anyway, it's a cute little idea I got from watching Desperate Housewives of all things lol.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! **

* * *

I watched Inuyasha leave my hospital room with a frown on my face. I looked to Sango and Miroku in confusion. Sango was holding my left hand and Miroku was rubbing my leg over the blankets wrapped around me. 

"Miroku, do you know what's wrong with him?" I asked. Miroku shrugged and then smiled reassuringly at me.

"No, Kags but I'm sure it's nothing." He patted my leg and continued to smile at me. I turned to Sango who was looking at the door he had left through and then turned to me when she felt me watching her.

"I just don't understand it. He stays only long enough to say hello and then leaves in a rush. What kind of a friend is he? You both stay, and it's not like there's anything else he needs to do, so why won't he stay?" I asked out loud. Neither of them answered me, as they knew I was just venting out my frustration. I sighed and leaned back against the bed.

"I know I have cancer, but still, why can't he stay with me? Unless he's out with Kikyo." I said softly. Sango immediately shook her head.

"No he isn't with Kikyo. I know he's not. Yesterday at school she walked up to him and asked him out. He went completely ballistic. He started yelling at her, asking how she can be so inconsiderate to ask him out when his best friend was in the hospital with cancer, and continued to say he would never date her, and if she was the last woman on earth, he said he'd reconsider his view on bestiality." Sango said and burst into laughter at the end. I stared at her wide-eyed, as I felt a grin split my face. Miroku nodded, chuckling.

"I wish you had been there Kagome. Everyone in the lunchroom was looking at them and laughed at Kikyo as she ran out of there. Even Kagura and Kanna were laughing at her." He said. I giggled, imagining the scene in my head. Then I quieted down and shook my head, sighing.

"If he's so worried about me then why won't he stay?" I asked them both. Miroku sighed and shrugged. Sango patted my hand.

"I don't know Kagome. Tomorrow when he comes by you should ask him. We'll tell him you have something to say and then come with him and leave you both alone for a while." Sango said. I nodded. I felt my sleep time drugs starting to flow through my system and felt my eyes get heavy.

"Thank you both for being my friends." I slurred and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was around 11, so I did my homework and waited for lunch. Suddenly I heard a commotion and the door to my room burst open to show Inuyasha completely disheveled, long white hair in disarray, and little doggy ears twitching back and forth like mad. He was breathing hard as he came into the room, snarling and shutting the door on a surprised and slightly annoyed nurse. He turned to me and looked me over carefully as I stared at him confused.

"Yasha?" His golden eyes met mine and I saw fear in them.

"Miroku and Sango told me that there was something wrong and you wanted to see me after school, so instead I pretended to be sick and left early. What's the problem Gome?" I sighed and beckoned Inuyasha toward me. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Yasha, why don't you stay here with me like Miroku and Sango do? You always pop in quickly to say hello and then leave." I said. Inuyasha looked at me and then away. He sighed and sat back.

"You know my mother's dead, and you know it happened when I was little. Well, what you don't know is that she had cancer just like you, but she died eight months later. And the whole time she told me that she didn't want me to cry. That I had to be a strong boy for her. So her last day on earth, I was sitting next to her holding her hand, smiling and being strong for her, and I watched her die right there in front of me, and even after she was gone I continued to smile and be strong for her, as I kept thinking she could still see me. I was only six years old." Inuyasha explained. I blinked at him, my eyes burning from the tears I knew were right on the brink of falling down my cheeks. Inuyasha was looking everywhere but at me now.

"But to see you here, exactly like my mom… I just can't handle it. I love you Kagome and I-"

"I love you too Inuyasha." I said smiling and reached out, to hold his hand in mine. I felt him tense but he didn't pull away, though he hung his head, looking at the floor. Then he shook it.

"No Kagome, I mean I'm in love with you and I can't stand the possibility that you could be taken away from me like my mother was. I thought that as long as I wasn't sitting next to you, then you couldn't possibly leave me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Kagome." He said and lifted our entwined hands to his lips. I felt warm teardrops fall on my hand, which then caused my own to fall.

I pulled my hand back, and as I felt Inuyasha begin to let go, I tightened my grip and pulled both of our hands toward me. He lifted his head, allowing me to see the love, pain, and sorrow in his eyes. I smiled at him, and continued to pull him toward me until we were inches away. I picked up my other hand and intertwined my free hand with his, pulling it up next to our other ones.

"Yasha, I promise you that I will never leave you. I will be with you forever and you wouldn't be able to get rid of me even if you tried. I love you too and probably even more." I said. Inuyasha snorted.

"You mean even if I **WANTED **to." He said. I giggled and then kissed him.

"Yes, even if you wanted to."

* * *

**Ok so please review! Tell meh whatcha think!**


End file.
